Cruel Intentions
by Stars-in -Eyes
Summary: This is my verison of cruel intention Hogwarts Stye. some slightly sexual scenes expected and bad language. MalfoyHermione
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry potter characters. I own only the plot.

(this is my version of cruel intentions Hogwarts Style, hope you like it.)(I have read the 6th Potter book and in my plot I have changed it somewhat, Malfoy doesn't join Voldemort, Snape doest kill Dumbledore, but Voldemort is going round being his bad self

Chapter 1:

Draco Malfoy sat in they Slytherin common room puffing away at a cigarette. Several Slytherin girls walked by giggling as they passed him. He was beginning his seventh year at Hogwarts and loved it.

'Which one do you like Goyle?' he asked.

'They're all whore's.' he replied gruffly.

'You're just pissed that Lucy Longhorn gave you the brush off.' Sniggered Crabb.

'Lucy Longhorn eh? I'll have her in my bed by the weekend.' Said Draco as he saw Goyle clench his knuckles in anger at his words. He smiled to himself. He flicked his cigarette butt in the common room fire and got up.

'I'm off to bed.' He said. But only Crabb waved him off, Goyle refused to look at him. Lying in his private chamber that his father had so kindly arranged for him, he thought about his conquests of his previous year at Hogwarts. Hannah Abbott was an easy one, the story about how he could never manage to please his father and how low it made him feel soon got her in the sack. Mildred Heartstring was a little challenging; it had taken him a whole three weeks to convince her that he was nothing like his reputation and that he genuinely thought she was the most amazing girl he had ever met. He loved the game, but it was becoming more and more unsatisfying as he was finding increasingly more easy. A challenge was what he needed to keep the fun going.

Please review this and tell me if I should keep writing.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry potter characters. I own only the plot. (Thanks for the great reviews xx)

In the Gryffindor common room people were crowding round the fire exchanging stories of their summer vacations. Harry and Ginny sat in the corner sucking the faces of each other while Ron and Hermione discussed what events might keep them busy on the final year at Hogwarts.

'What if they decide to close down Hogwarts?' Hermione asked Ron. 'I mean are Newts are coming up this year.'

'Yeah….' Said Ron absent mindedly.

'RON!' said Hermione punching him in the arm.

'OW!' said Ron rubbing his arm and giving Hermione a dirty look.

'You gave Harry and Ginny you're full blessings, so stop gawping at them.' Scolded Hermione.

'Yeah well how would you like it if you saw your best friend groping your innocent little sister?' said Ron

'He's not groping her Ron! And Ginny isn't as innocent as you might like to believe.' Hermione replied. 'And maybe if you spent more of your time concentrating on us rather than them, we could think about…you know…going public?'

'Hermione, we talked about this, we're gonna wait for the right time.'

'When is the right time Ron?' asked Hermione. 'Now is as good as ever.'

'Hermione we've had a long day and you're not thinking straight. Lets just go to bed and talk about this tomorrow after lessons, okay?' And with that Ron got up and went up to the boy's dormitories.

Hermione sat in front of the fire thinking about Ron. Why did he always make her feel like she was a little girl? Was he embarrassed of her? Maybe he was right. They should wait.

'I mean he loves me right?' she though to herself. 'And I love him and if that's what he wants, I'll stand by it.'

She thought back to the summer on the day she had arrived at the Weasley's. Harry hadn't arrived yet and she and Ron had spent the day lying on his bed playing rummy and found them selves in a rather enjoyable play fight when Hermione discovered Ron had jinxed the cards in his favour. Ron had pinned her down easily and suddenly kissed her. They had spent all summer making excuses to meet up in secret.

One night Ron had snuck out of his rooms and crept into the room where Hermione was. She woke up and smiled at him as he lay next to her and they began to kiss. Slowly Ron's hand crept up through Hermione's vest and Hermione almost jumped back in shock. Then slowly she whispered in his her 'Its okay, I'm ready.'

Ron was about to pull her vest up when there was a knock at the door.

'It's Ginny, can I come in?'

Ron kissed Hermione and apparated back to his room.

Hermione looked around and realized that there were only three people besides her self left in the common room. She got up and with a smile left for her dormitory.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do own the HP characters. Just the plot.

Chapter 3

Hermione, Ron, Harry and Ginny sat down to breakfast the next day after having been given their time tables. Ginny was feeding Harry his breakfast and the kissing him after every mouthful.

'Okay, now it's just getting disgusting. I'm leaving before I start blowing chunks' exclaimed Ron getting up and going to talk to Neville.

'Oh God he's just so immature. What is disgusting about two people who are in love?' said Ginny.

'Well I do…kind of feel like my cereal is going to come back to haunt me.' Said Hermione getting up and walking over to join Ron.

'We're not disgusted, are we?' asked Ginny looking at Harry.

'Nah!' said Harry leaning in to kiss Ginny.

'Oh God are they ever not at it?' said Malfoy from the other side of the great hall.

'Oh is ickle Draco sad that Potter is getting more than you?' sneered Pansy Parkinson.

'Oh Christ don't do that. I thought there was an eclipse, didn't realise it was just you're shadow.' Malfoy spat.

'Go suck your own dick!' said Pansy.

'Just because you can't, no need to get testy.' Said Malfoy.

'You think you're good. Said Malfoy.

'You think you're good. You couldn't have half the girls here.'

'Care to make a wager?' asked Malfoy.

'Fine!' Pansy looked around the great Hall. A few minutes went by and Malfoy was beginning to chuckle. 'GRANGER!'

A few Slytherin's and a couple of Revenclaw's turned their heads. Malfoy sat up straight and looked at the sight of Hermione Granger giggle at Longbottom. This was it. This was truly the challenge he had been waiting for. His last year at Hogwarts finished with his biggest conquest ever.

'Deal!' he said.

'And if you lose.' Said Pansy leaning in to whisper in his ear. 'You give me what I've been wanting.'

'And that is?' asked Malfoy.

'A night with you! Candles, flowers, no crude remarks. One night of passionate love with you!' said Pansy.

'That's enough to dry up any man's libido. But you've got a deal. And if I win I want that hefty stash of cash that you father is so generously giving you as a graduation present. 2000 galleons was it?'

'Deal! Nail her by February!' and with that she left. Leaving Malfoy studying the figure of little miss innocent Hermione Granger. This was going to be fun.

I know the chapters are short. But gimmie a bit. They will get long, pinky promise! Thanks for the reviews!


	4. Chapter 4

(I can't believe what a meanie I am. I kinda forgot about my Cruel Intentions fic. Back on hope you like the chapter.)

'The first time Merlin appeared in wizarding history was in the great battle off…'

'Psst…Herm!' whispered Ron.

Hermione turned to look at Ron, with a look to show how much she did not approve of being interrupted during their History period.

'What?' she spat under her breath.

'Listen, I'm sorry about last night, I wanna make it up to you.'

Hermione flushed and a massive grin was slapped across her face.

'Meet me next to the lake at five o'clock; I have a surprise for you.' Said Ron giving her a wink then turning his head into his books and going back to sleep.

Hermione grin. It was possibly the first time she didn't pay attention during a Hogwarts lesson as she fantasized about what Ron's surprise was.

Malfoy lit up a smoke and took a long, hard drag. I need you both to keep an eye out. Everyone knows there's something between Granger and Weasely, but it's not official. I need you to find out how serious it is.' Malfoy paced in front of the Slytherin common room fire. 'And, if it is serious or not, begin your plans for sabotage, DISCREETLY! I cannot afford to fuck this up.'

Crab and Goyle nodded obediently as Malfoy began to walk toward the common room entrance.

'And' said Malfoy not turning around. 'If you guys do fuck this up, I'll have both your heads on poles.'

Hermione dumped her bags on her bed and began rummaging through her clothes. After all she had to look perfect for Ron's big surprise. She knew it, she knew he loved her. She finally began to shake of the feeling that Ron was taking the piss. After all he wanted to make it up to her. She chose a pair of tight stonewashed jeans and a lace vest. She left walking through the common room, was it her or were Harry and Ginny writing out compositions and snogging simultaneously?

She was sure the sky wasn't that cloudy when she was getting ready to meet Ron. Grey clouds loomed overhead and she suddenly found herself feeling silly for not bringing out a jacket. She sat on the grass by the lake and waited.

And waited and waited. It was almost six o'clock and the sky grew darker and greyer. The sky began spitting and before she knew it the rain began pounding against her. The sky cried but not as much as Hermione. She emerged in the entrance hall weighed down by her wet clothes, tears streamed from her eyes. She began walking towards the common room and stopped. She didn't want to see her not like this. She began walking quickly in a different direction, towards the library, books were her friends, they didn't criticize or judge her.

'Draco, do you really love me?' asked the sixth year Hufflepuff who was on her knees at Malfoy's feet.

'Yeah course I do.' He said pushing her head next to his crotch.

'Draco, I'm serious!' she whined.

Malfoy looked down at her.

'You know I do, but I love you more when you're sucking my cock!' He said.

The girl scoffed, got up and left.

'What?' said Malfoy. Stupid bitch, worst blowjob I've ever had anyway. He thought zipping up his pants. He put his hands through is hair and leaned against the bookshelf. Was…was that a sniffle he just herd?

He peered between the books and saw the sight of Hermione curled up on the floor. Crying? What could be more perfect? The library was empty. He walked round and stood in front of her.

'Oh god, what do you want?' she said wiping her eyes.

'You know, we're both grown up now, don't you think it's a bit childish we're still bitching?' he said casually.

'Get fucked Malfoy! What? You've come here to have a good gawp have you?'

'Why are you wet? You look frozen.'

She looked up at him with an expression of surprise and loath. 'Why are you doing this?'

'Christ, I haven't said one nasty word and I get bullshit, do you wonder why we grew up hating each other?'

'You've never said one decent word to me the entire time I've known you.' She said.

'So you'd rather I continue to be a little cunt to you?' he said. She said nothing just staring at him. She stood up and turned to leave.

'Hermione!' said Draco. She stopped not turning round. He took of his blazer and put it over her shoulders and left. She stood there in shock. What the fuck had just happened there?

(hoped you like, I do believe my style of writing has changed somewhat, hope you like it any how.!)


End file.
